high school problems
by crazymidget
Summary: Talia Williams is a scholarship girl to ouran acadmy from london her mother Sarah williams is a bit paranoid especially when she uses her powers when she has a 10million debt to the host club she finds her life all mixed up especially because of a boy.
1. Chapter 1

_i dont own any character but Talia yes this is a ouran highschool host club and labyrinth crossover please read and review and tell me how it is im really hopping people like this im going to work as hard as i can on itplease give me ideas also i would live to have awsome ideas from people also_

I ran a hand through my short blonde hair and sighed into the mirror the mismatched eyes of the familiar stranger looking at me. I sighed now I'm going to look like a boy and get made fun of for my eyes I guess I could go without my binding I thought to myself I tapped a small white finger to my lip thinking then looking down at my 38 d cup chest I decided against it and started to bind them tell they were just lumps I smiled proud of my work though I know the doctors had said that if I did it wrong it would give me breast cancer I always just shrugged and continued to do it though I knew how to do it right thanks to my martial arts training not that I told the doctors that I liked to see them freak out it was fun. My mom had us move from London because of something that I didn't really understand all I know is that it had to do with my father. Witch I'm guessing I get the mismatched green-brown and silver eyes and pale blonde hair I sighed and finished getting dressed in skinny jeans that had holes ripped into it and a tight disturbed shirt I threw on a loose red sweatshirt on and headed for the kitchen my mom Sarah was doing stuff around the kitchen I sat on a stool and moved my hand letting the box of cereal float to me(yup she has magic just like her father she loves to use it to freak her mother out) as I was opening the refrigerator my mother noticed jumped and spun around "Talia you scared me I really hope you can control that for the school day I don't think the kids at ouran will accept your gift" she then mumbled something about my father I sighed and finished my breakfast when I went to the city for school registration I had to take a test and I guess I scored right for some fancy ass school called ouran academy I am going today to look around while they figure out my class schedule they want to see if I will make friends and stuff like that I sighed and but my bowl in the sink and grabbed the little red book I always had on me the worn gold letterings spelt out "The Labyrinth" I waved good bye to my mom and walked out of the door -~third person pov with Sarah~- Sarah sighed and watched Talia run out the door to her first day of school at some really high up there high school. She looked so much like her father she didn't think she even realized yet that he was the man in her story the one Sarah had given her "The Labyrinth" was a story that had given her so much grief when she was younger it was the thing that had helped her send her beloved little brother to the underground and where Talia was born which is why being in the above ground does not kill her the magic of her heritage had been accepted into her body when she was born Sarah was scared because it had seemed her father kept finding them that is why she had moved to Japan to give him a run for his money on finding them and she hoped it work for Talia's sake-back to Talia- I smiled at the sight of the huge elaborate school I knew most people here are probably snobs but hey who cares right ill show them what a scholarship kid can do. I walked in to the building and went to the dean's office I sat outside the door like I was asked to and pulled out my book and read the little words on the worn pages I smiled at the beautiful and familiar story of the goblin king who was misunderstood by the girl who had sent a child down to him and called him evil if you read the story and broke it down he was really a good guy who did everything for the girl even let her win just so she would love him it was a cute romance story I was at the part where she first gets to see the bog of eternal stench when the door opened I looked up and saw a good looking boy with blonde hair the thing that caught my attention was bluish purple eyes I only saw a little of the color since he didn't even look at me but I could see some sort of sadness in his eyes I just shrugged it off and waited tell I was called back to the dean that was a blur just something about how he couldn't get me a uniform until I paid for it and yada yada yada when I finally got up to explore I heard something about how good my Japanese was I just smiled to myself and walked out my mother had made me take lessons with her some months before we moved but it didn't take me long to pick it up as much as like a second language I walked around shocked at the amazing architecture and obvious wealth that went in to the building I found all the libraries which were all full and nowhere near quit I sighed and went up to the second floor and what was obviously an empty music room I read the sign music room number three I made that mental note and opened the door I was surprised at how bright the room was and the rose petals that were being blown through the open door I heard voices and quickly slipped on shades to hide my eyes before anyone could notice my eye color I snuck in and stayed in the shadow and saw a group of 7 people the blonde from earlier a set of twins a small cute little boy so cute that its taking all my will power to run over and hug him a very smart looking boy with glasses a very girly looking boy with brown hair and a boy with black hair and brown hair he was saying something but was super soft I really couldn't hear it but I felt my phone start to vibrate so I pulled it out and saw it was my mom texting me that she wants me home by 4 that night I sigh and put the phone away and look up and notice the twins were missing I just assumed they had gone to get something that was until I felt 2 pairs of hands grab me I jumped and squirmed suddenly I had a flash back from when I was little when I would feel like something was always grabbing me from the shadows I rested the urge to use my powers as the figures came forward and saw the orange hair and gray eyes of the twins I in haled deeply and exhaled calming myself before I let loose I ripped away from them and turned and faced them "what in the hell is your problem I could have hurt you do you understand that don't ever do that again" they looked at me confused and in unison said "highly doubt you could have hurt us dude your such a scrawny boy" I just looked at them through my darkened shades and smiled to myself they thought I was a boy I heard someone clear there throat I turned around and saw the boy with glasses his brown eyes staring at my shades as if trying to break them "hello and who are you and why are you wearing ragged clothing" I sighed and looked at my outfit "hey I paid good money for this stuff thank you very much" he snorted snotty like I glared through my shades that was until I felt around for my book to help me calm down and didn't find it I started to look frantically around until I saw the twins with it I gasped "give that back its mine I need it" see the book also helps with my power surges I get every now and then it lets me feel them coming and allows me to control them one of them smiled and looked at me "what this thing it's so old it should be in the trash" he handed it to his twin and the twin scoffed at it "its sooo old I don't think I have seen anything this ancient and on top of that it's a romance story eww how gross" he bent the book in a way that I could tell hurt the already delicate binding I felt a small surge of power and gasped grabbing a hold of my chest all eyes fell on me as I doubled over the power was surfacing and I couldn't control it for much longer "please I need it right now just give it back" the shrugged at each other and started to hand it back but before my fingers touched it I felt some power slip out then more and more I could hear things rattle and fly around the room I heard glass break and that when I grasped the book and clutched to my chest and repeated over and over the words in another language that my mother had taught me I felt the power die down and subside I smiled as I felt it back to normal I stood up and opened my eyes and saw one of the lens of my glasses had snapped "shit now moms going to know" I heard the glasses man clear his throat again I turned and faced him and heard gasps I knew it was my eyes but I just shrugged it off that's when glasses man talked "you broke one of our items" I looked and saw pieces of broken Jade and some diamonds and other precious stones lying on the ground "uh oh how much was it" he smiled "10 million Yen" I chocked "who in the hell has that money" he adjusted his glasses "obviously not you so you will be working here for our club until you pay it off" I just looked at him and sighed in defeat though the good thing was I finally got to hug the cute little boy-in the underground- Jareth smiled in the crystal as it locked on the girl the one daughter Sarah had brought in to this world and taken away his daughter and know he knew where she was he would soon pay both Sarah and the girl a visit though he was certain Sarah would not live through it he smiled evilly at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_i dont own any character but Talia yes this is a ouran highschool host club and labyrinth crossover please read and review and tell me how it is im really hopping people like this im going to work as hard as i can on itplease give me ideas also i would live to have awsome ideas from people also...and here is chapter 2_

**_-in the underground- Jareth smiled in the crystal as it locked on the girl the one daughter Sarah had brought in to this world and taken away his daughter and know he knew where she was he would soon pay both Sarah and the girl a visit though he was certain Sarah would not live through it he smiled evilly at the thought._**

After I had finally put the little boy down he just kind of looked at me I smiled as sweetly as I could and smiled really wide back. I giggled as he ran off which got me even more stares then the girlish boy walked to me "hello my name is Haruhi Fujioka the Tall blonde in Tamaki the short one is Honey the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin the boy with the glasses is Kyoya and the tall guy behind honey is Mori" the one called Tamaki walked forward and stuck his hand out to shake it "what is your name sir" I took his hand softly and smiled "my name is Talia Williams I just came here thanks to a scholarship and I'm a girl" they all stared at me shocked I sighed and took the baggy red sweatshirt off they kept looking at me even when I slid my hand up my shirt and let the binding loose reliving my breasts I smiled at their shocked expression "told you" Kyoya was the first to recover he then adjusted his glasses and wrote something down I frowned as he looked at me "so mind telling what that was earlier the thing that happened that sent our vase flying to the wall". I looked at him and clutched my book not saying anything that's when the twins spoke up "what does that book have to do with anything" I sighed and looked up at the group " I don't know why I have the powers that I do all I know is that I have always had them my mom said it something from my father's side of the family but I don't know him either mom said we had to leave him because it wasn't safe anymore and this book I guess is one of the only things my father gave my mother it's how they met apparently" I looked up "so yeah that's my story" Tamaki looked like he was about to cry the others just nodded then Kyoya stepped foreword "if you would like I could help you figure out who your father is and where the book came from my family is really good at that sort of thing" I just looked at him and softly nodded I was about to hand him the book when I felt my phone vibrate I took it out and found out my mom was calling I answered it but heard nothing "hello mom are you there" still nothing then I heard someone that sounded like my mom in the background yell something about staying away and not coming home then I heard a yell in pain and the line went dead I dropped my phone and just stared at it

-at Talia's house-

Jareth smiled at the unconscious Sarah she was bleeding from many places and it made him absolutely happy though he wished his Daughter could have been there to see the demise of her mother he pondered for a second how should he do it destroying her body would be a waste so he finally decided to trap her soul within his labyrinth the very one she had beaten so long ago he waited a few minutes and then used a spell to wake her. When Sarah looked up at Jareth he could see the complete and utter horror on her face. He stroked her check with his large hand which made it seem so small he then held up a crystal and started the spell just as he finished and Sarah's soul was released from her body and put in the crystal the door flew open and his mismatched eyes meet another pair of the same color

-Talia pov-

I threw open the door to mine and my mom's small house nothing like the one we had given uncle Toby in London the one my mom grew up in. I looked and saw what had to be my mom soul being sucked into a small crystal ball I felt my face drain of color as the mismatched eyes fell on me one brown green one grey just like mine I shivered then felt a warmth of a body behind me and a strong hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw Mori I was shocked as I had also seen all the club members then the man who looked like a older male version of myself though he wore more make up then I ever will in my life started to laugh I looked back at him "hey what the hell in your problem what did you do to my mom" he smirked and walked foreword I backed up into Mori who put one of his arms around me protectively I was a bit shocked at this but put that thought away from my mind as I looked at my mother's limp body I felt tears well up and then I stepped forward handing one of the twins the book as I did so "again I say it who are you and what did you do to my mother" I felt my power rising I knew he could feel it through his shocked expression he then circled me curiously "hmm how did you get so much power little one I don't think I was ever this powerful even at the peak of my power" I glared at him "what does your powers have to do with mine" I angrily asked him he just smiled "oh how you look like me though you do have your mother's lovely soft features instead of my strong sharp features" I looked a bit more confused why was he comparing me to both him and my mother I knew he could see the confusion on my face because he smile just like that of Cheshire cat from Alice and wonderland "I am your father my dear my name is Jareth king of the goblin city and soon all of the underground" I took a step back I wanted to yell at him and call him crazy but I couldn't something inside me knew he was telling the truth "I'll allow you to live above ground for a while but don't expect that I will leave you alone my dear oh I would call Toby and tell him I say hello" he laughed and disappeared in a cloud of glitter I heard someone say something but it was all muffled and far away sounding I fell to my knees and the on my stomach and all went black.

_ok im trying to make the story better and better please if you have any ideas suggestions and even comment leave them as reviews i love Mori sempai which is why this is a morixoc story and i had to add labryinth because it just helps me make the story thank you for reading and reviews when i start getting more :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_i dont own any character but Talia yes this is a ouran highschool host club and labyrinth crossover please read and review and tell me how it is im really hopping people like this im going to work as hard as i can on itplease give me ideas also i would live to have awsome ideas from people also...and here is chapter 3_

**_ "I'll allow you to live above ground for a while but don't expect that I will leave you alone my dear oh I would call Toby and tell him I say hello" he laughed and disappeared in a cloud of glitter I heard someone say something but it was all muffled and far away sounding I fell to my knees and the on my stomach and all went black._**

i woke up smelling the air it smelt kinda sterile like a hospital that weird i thought mom usually has the...i bolted up right seeing that i was in the hospital i sighed and put a hand to my head so it was true every thing i thought was a dream my mom was dead then i looked around and saw Mori sleeping peacefully with a super cute honey in his lap i giggled which made Mori stir a bit and opened his eyes he softly smiled at me softly and got up i had to guess honey was a light sleeper since he didn't stir at all. i watched as Mori placed the small teenager down and walked closer to me he then sat on the edge of the hospital bed and looked straight at me for a few minutes not saying a thing. i just looked back at him he just wrapped and arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug i let loose then and started crying he just pet my hair trying to sooth me not talking but his actions made his intentions known he had me lay down and then set honey who woke up at that time in bed with me to snuggle with i smiled and fell asleep with honey curled up next to me.

-third person POV in the room-

Honey sat up and looked at Mori when he was sure Talia was asleep "you like her don't you Mori" Mori just looked at the small blonde and nodded "yeah though I'm not sure why" honey just smiled and looked at the sleeping girl "i cant believe all that has happened to her who would have known that her father was some evil magic guy who would harm her mother its sad now she is all alone" mori looked at Honey " she has a uncle" honey shock his head "no i guess her Uncle committed suicide last night the only thing out of place there was a crystal ball there going to give it to Talia when they tell her but there is some good news" Mori looked at honey wondering if there could be any real good news "i guess her uncle the day before had sold the house she used to live in she does need to go get all the stuff but she gets well over 3 million yen plus the extra 500,000 ten her mother left her so now she has a bunch of money and some that comes in monthly because her mother has died while she is young" Mori looked at the now rich girl and sighed i guess that was a bit of good news he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair again trying to get some more sleep while Talia was out and hopefully before the others get here

-in the underground-

Sarah woke up in a familiar place the throne room in the castle beyond the goblin city the one in the center of the labyrinth that Jareth had ruled she was confused until the nights happenings came back to her she was dead in the mortal realm she knew that for sure but she was alive here how could that be she got up and went towards the puddle of water on the floor to see the damage that the goblin king had done to her but as she looked at her reflection she gasped instead of her brown wavy hair and chestnut colored eyes a fae woman had looked back at her she had short green hair the color of the tree leaves her skin seemed to have a slight green coloration to it and there were decretive swirls and patterns on her body and the most beautiful pair of wings on her back she felt tears well up as she knew what Jareth had done he had killed the creatures soul that had once lived in this beautiful body and placed hers in it damning her to this hell whole for as long as he sees fit she slammed her hand down in the puddle and cried noticing then that she was wearing what could be considered a bikini in the above ground just made of leafs that when she heard the foot steps behind her she knew it was the goblin king with out looking up "why did you do this to me Jareth why" he appeared in front of her "so that way if you do ever get to see our precious daughter you will never be recognized by her at all you will feel what i did when i did see those couple of times i slipped past you" he left then leaving sarah to cry in a corner and staring at nothing for hours

_ok im trying to make the story better and better please if you have any ideas suggestions and even comment leave them as reviews i love Mori sempai which is why this is a morixoc story and i had to add labryinth because it just helps me make the story thank you for reading and reviews when i start getting more :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_i dont own any character but Talia yes this is a ouran highschool host club and labyrinth crossover ok so i see that more and more people are reading this and that makes me super happy now if only i could get reviews any one wanna help me with that i would love you all forever and ill even have one of the characters give you a cookie i promise it will be a sugar cookie so just incase you have allergies then they wont be a problem alright on to chapter four_

**_ "so that way if you do ever get to see our precious daughter you will never be recognized by her at all you will feel what i did when i did see those couple of times i slipped past you" he left then leaving sarah to cry in a corner and staring at nothing for hours._**

i just stared blankly at the officer as he tells me that my uncle was dead apperntly by suicide they handed me a crystal that was all to familiar i held it close and wanted some sort of power to go through and harm the man who conjured it i highly doubt it would work but hey why not try then the officer said something about money and how i was well of now i looked at Mori who was there with me the entire time he just nodded and i allowed my mind to go blank i knew he would let me know what the man said later. after the officer left i was told i would be released in 2 hours i nodded and laid my head on Mori's shoulder he wrapped an arm around me and held me close it was silent for a little while "what am i going to do about where to live Mori i have no where" he shifted and had me look at him "the officer said you are legally imanciparted so you can get a apartment with the money you have or pay off a small house and still have some left over" i just looked at him blankly "what money" mori smiled "your uncle had sold the house in London you get that money the amount there was close to 3 million yen your mom had an extra 500,000 yen and you get a certain amount of money each month from your mothers death" i just kept staring at him i then smiled and hugged him sending the monitors kinda crazy he laughed at the nurses who ran in to see what was going on "i apologized and explained that i just had gotten good news about something they looked at me then at mori and smiled and nodded leaving i could feel mori tense up i just shrugged it off i finally let go of him and smiled to him which got a confused lok "wanna go help me look at places when they let me out" he only nodded still confused thats when i heard "where is our special princess is she doing better" i felt like crawling under the bed Tamaki can be so embarrassing i looked at Mori who shrugged i sighed as every one came in i laughed as i was bombarded with hugs and questions on how im doing and things like that i laughed again at something cute honey said the twins then looked at me "how can you still laugh or even smile your only family is gone" i looked at them a sad smile on my face "because its what they would have wanted mom and uncle toby always tried there hardest to make sure i was always smiling so why would i go against that by not smiling or laughing if i ever went against it uncle Toby would sit there make a funny serious face and try to scold me for not smiling so im going to honor them by smiling and laughing like always" i looked up and all but Mori looked like they were going to cry i looked at my hands and sighed i hated sympathy i felt strong arms wrap around me i smiled and breathed in Mori's scent a very musky man smell i giggled at the thought and looked up as the docter walked in and asked the rest of them to leave as there was some sort of 2 hour long test to make sure i wasnt in shock and had to stay here again i sighed and waved at them as they walked out

-2 hours later-

i walked out with all my friends following me i stop and stretch as i exit and smile "well i guess im going to have to find a place to live after we go to the bank so i can get that credit card and then to the station to get what ever else i need" every one offered to go with i just shrugged and got in tamaki's limo and headed to the police station it took 15 minutes to get there and when we did there was a bunch of papers to sign i sighed and signed at least like 20 pages of paperwork though it took forever since Kyoya made sure he read it all and argued out the kinks and stuff so i didn't get screwed over when all the paper work was done Kyoya explained that i may be my own adult but they still wanted some one to stay with me for protection sake i sighed "great where am i going to find some one to live with me i can see that conversation 'oh your a big strong man can you protect me from my magic daddy who apparently is a character from a story book my mom had used to wish away my uncle oh there both dead due to my magic daddy so when can you start' yeah right they will admit me in the looney bin" kyoya just smirked honey and Mori looked at each other and Mori nodded and then honey tackle hugged me "me and mori already talked to our family Ta-chan we get to stay with you so me and Mori call looking with you so that way we get a say oh we also are going to help pay for the place" i looked at him "Ta-chan?" i asked he just giggled " i thought i should give you a nickname since i haven't yet" i sighed and looked at the sky it had been a eventful 2 days and i knew more was coming though i had no idea what i was broken from my thought as Honey pulled me by my arm so we could go look at homes i shrugged and allowed my self to be pulled along then looked at Mori "he just looked at us but there was a feeling in his eyes and i didn't know what it was i sighed mentally yes its going to be very interesting

_ok i'm trying to make the story better and better please if you have any ideas suggestions and even comment leave them as reviews i love Mori sempai which is why this is a morixoc story and i had to add labyrinth because it just helps me make the story thank you for reading and reviews when i start getting more :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_hey guys sorry it took so long to post this chapter i was super busy but hey now im back and hopefully going to post more plus im going to start working on a true blood fanfic...yes i am a truebie but hey the better the stories get i dont own any charas cept a few certain ones and you all should know which ones dont belong in ouran or labryinthif not find out cuz im not naming them all_

**Honey pulled me by my arm so we could go look at homes i shrugged and allowed my self to be pulled along then looked at Mori "he just looked at us but there was a feeling in his eyes and i didn't know what it was i sighed mentally yes its going to be very interesting**

The entire club fallowed us back to my house the one that my mother was killed in I just sighed and made my way inside. Not looking at the place we had seen her body I walked in my room and looked around. For some reason i just turned around and went into my mothers room i smiled seeing all of my mothers earthly possessions the crystal on the dresser im guessing was left by my father after he had killed her the same sign he left at uncle Toby's killing. i walked over to her closet and pulled down the box that help pictures and other random things from when i was growing up. i sat on the bed and smiled as i lifted the lid and saw a bunch of old pictures of a little blond haired mismatched eyes girl with her brunette mother and her uncle who had a lighter brown hair then the girls mother.

to me this was a different person a different life. when i was little it was all dresses skirts pink flowers and so on the normal little girl thing but since i got older every thing got darker and flowers turned into just one specific type white roses like the ones we had in London in the garden just under the window of my room.i didn't notice i had started crying as i continued to look at the smaller me from a different life i didn't notice the group that gathered out side the bed room door until Honey came up and sat on the bed next to me and gasped "you look like me"

he giggled i looked over at him giggled through the treas that where still falling although it has only been two days its been the most complicated and difficult two days in my life i started to think of my mothers body and felt more tears break loose and start to fall i shut my eyes and grabbed honey an started to sob "i don't know how i'm going to do this i'm only in high school i don't think i can do this" i felt two people hug me i looked up and saw the twins i smiled and wiped my face "i have a idea guys"

i said trying to change the subject and not feel so bad. this got there attention "lets go to a club" i said sitting up honey jumped around excited "yeah lets go please its Friday night" i smiled when every one agreed i shot right up "hell yeah i wonder if japans clubs are like London's this is so much fun oh Haruhi dress like a girl with me please you can borrow some of my clothes" i said as i dragged her across the hall to me room "you boys get some clothes and change we are going clubbing" i said as Haruhi struggled and didn't want to get dressed

"please hari" i said looking innocent she sighed and nodded i smiled and hugged her then she unpinned her hair letting it fall so it fell past her shoulders i smiled "oh i have just the thing" i said reaching into my closet and taking out a simple black dress that when she put on stopped at her mid thigh it fit her well enough that it showed off her curves and made her actually seem like a girl i smiled and pulled out my favorite clubbing out fit

black jean legging things that i had slashed and a red tank top some braclets and a belt with chains on it i saw Haruhi look at me wierd i just laughed "what this is my profession" she just shook her head then i sat her down and did her makeup giving her a light gloss and some eye liner i smiled "aww hari your one smoking babe" she just sighed and i went to work on my makeup applying eyeliner lip gloss as well we walked out i was supprised at how fast the boys got clothes

all in desiner jeans and shirts i smiled as there mouthes dropped at my self and hari walked out "well lets go come on" i grabbed mori by the wrist to start the chain of us all walking out the door i saw the limo and smiled "yes clubbing in style" they all chuckled and got in the limo we went to one of the most popular clubs here in tokyo i smiled and jumped out and hung on to Mori as we were allowed to cut the line. apperntly kyoya's fammily gives them some moeny to have there first aids here

"its a good thing i have rich friends" i say out loud i saw mori smile as we walked in. as soon as we get the dimly lit place cannibel by kesha starts playing and i start getting super excited and drag hari to the dance floor and start dancing i moved my hips and saw how hari was stuggling i smiled and grabbed her hips

and did a number of dips and swishs until i felt i could stop helping her and smiled as she started up all on her own then i started dancing moving my hips to the music i closed my eyes and let the music flow through my body as i moved around. i felt sad cuz i missed the london clubs and the random people i had met there and i knew i was only coming here because iwas trying not to think about my mom and what had happened than all to soon the song

ended and riot from 3 days grace came on i smiled as i changed my dancing style to the type still sexy but grungish thats when i felt hands on my hips i looked up and saw a man with long black hair dark eyes and lip piercings he dint wear a shirt so i could see the tattoo he ad it was a circle with arrows coming from the ringhe just smiled down at me with his eyes scaring me with a look of death

_sorry had to end it there writers block i promise it will get alot better_


End file.
